


New World Discoveries- Whip Cream

by Potterhead2468



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahk and Nicky cause trouble, Ahk loves gummy worms, as usual, he's also bitter @ the old night guards, whip cream, who just so happen to be the janitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: Nicky introduces Ahkmenrah to whip cream.They wind up making a bit of a mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on Tumblr, but I decided to upload it here so that I could have all of my things in one place.

Ahkmenrah loved the new world.    
  
Everything about it, from the technology to the music to the friends he had made. Everything about this new world made him smile, made him laugh, it was all so wonderful (Well most of it anyways. There some things he could never understand, like the hate that ran through peoples hearts just because others were different. Just the thought made his blood boil, he tried not to linger on it for long).    
  
His favorite thing though, was the food. There were so many new things to try, flavors he had never experienced back in Egypt, taste more glorious than anything he could imagine. After nearly 4,000 of tasting nothing, eating again easily became one of his favorite things to do.    
  
Especially if he was eating gummy worms, one of his favorite foods in the entire world even if they did occasionally come to life when the tablet decided to act weird, like when things got a little too calm. (Ahk didn’t really understand it, but he had learned not to question the thing after all these years, and besides the moving worms weren’t so bad. They always grossed Larry out anyways, which was more then enough reason for Ahk to keep eating them really.)    
  
Most nights Ahk couldn’t be found without a bag of gummy worms in his hand, tonight was no different, though he set them aside carefully when he saw Nicky approaching with a small bag and a big grin.    
  
“Hey Ahk.” Nicky said cheerfully, setting the bag on the front desk heavily. It made an odd clinking sound, Ahkmenrah noted, and the next second he saw why as the boy pulled out two identical bottles, unlike any Ahk had see before.    
  
“Yes, hello Nicky.” Ahk replied, slightly distracted as he studied the bottles. They weren’t for drinking unlike some of the things Larry brought in, there was different top on this on this one, it was colder and smoother to the touch. “What is this exactly?”    
  
“Whip cream.” Nicky smiled, watching as Ahkmenrah slowly mouthed the word in return, clearly still trying to figure out what to do with the bottle in his hands. “You eat it.”    
  
“You would die if you ate this.” Ahk said, tilting his head in such a way that Nicky couldn’t tell if he was joking or serious, but he laughed anyways, taking the bottle away so he could properly shake it.    
  
“No, you eat what’s inside of it, see?” Nicky popped of the lid, squirting a tiny bit on his hand so Ahk could see it, squirting more in his mouth whist he waited.   
  
“Food out of a bottle? Your world has some very strange customs Nick.” Ahk replied seriously, frowning as he watched Nicky squeeze more of the strange ‘food’ in his mouth.    
  
“Just try it.” Nicky prodded, handing the bottle to Ahk, who gingerly took it, still looking unsure. “You’ll love it, I promise.”    
  
“Food from a bottle cannot be good for you.” Ahk said, as he turned the thing slowly in his hands.   
  
“Neither is eating an entire bag of gummy worms each night but that doesn’t stop you.” Nicky retorted, looking pointedly at the half eaten bag on the desk.    
  
“Point taken” Ahk sighed, raising the bottle cautiously like Nick did to his mouth. “You are sure this is safe?”    
  
“I just ate half a bottle of it, so yes I am fairly certain.”  Nick rolled his eyes, motioning for Ahkmenrah to squeeze the top of the bottle.    
  
Which he did. With apparently too much force as the next thing Ahk realized his entire face was covered in this whip cream. And Nicky was beside him laughing.    
  
Or, well was until  Ahk scraped a bit off his face a flung it at the boy. “It is not polite to laugh at a pharaoh Nicholas.”    
  
“I’m 13 I don’t do polite.” Nick replied, hardly jumping out of the way as Ahk flung another glob of whip cream at him. “It’s not fair to fight an unarmed man.”   
  
“I am an undead king, I don’t do fair.” Ahkmenrah shot back grinning, though he tossed the bottle to Nicky anyways, picking up the unopened one for himself.    
  
“My dad is going to kill us.” Nick warned Ahk, grinning as the man walked towards him, bottles outstretched towards each other. “We’re not supposed to make a mess.”    
  
“I’ll take my chances.” Ahk shrugged, shooting Nicky straight in his chest grinning. “Besides, it will give those janitors something else to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Ahk loving gummy worms thing, and them coming to life, came from a brainstorming session with my lovely friend on Tumblr @hell-yeah-ahkmenrah. It's basically one of my favorite headcannons we've come up with, generally Ahk is very protective over his gummy worms and won't share them, and he can easily eat a bag a night (he'd eat more if Larry would let him).


End file.
